


Baited

by PsychedelicShips



Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Kidnapping, M/M, Romantic Logince - Freeform, Villain Dragon Witch, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Logan has been kidnapped by the Dragon Witch, a notorious super villain.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Baited

Putting his laptop in his bag, Logan stood from behind the librarian’s desk. 

“Bye, Logan!” His coworker Patton said. “Have a nice day!”   
“Goodbye, Patton. You as well,” Logan slung his bag over his shoulder and started walking to where his car was parked, behind the public library where he worked. Stopping to fish his car keys out of his pocket, his thoughts briefly wandered to his boyfriend, Roman, who would probably be finishing up his shift at the restaurant he worked at. When Logan got home to their apartment, they would change and then go out to dinner- they had been planning tonight for a few weeks now, and though Logan wouldn't admit it to anyone except Roman, he was quite honestly very excited. 

Right as Logan found his keys after checking all his pockets, he heard footsteps behind him. It was likely Patton, though he new Patton didn’t normally leave until later-

Before he could turn around, a pair of hands clapped over Logan’s mouth, muffling the shriek that escaped his lips. 

He struggled, trying to shake off his attacker, but they were too strong. Logan was kicked to the ground from behind, someone still holding him. His head hit the asphalt and his vision became blurry- he was now just dimly aware of his hands being bound together.

He now lay helpless on the ground, his cheek and glasses pressing into the concrete, a knee on his back. 

“Get him to the boss,” someone said before a cloth was pressed over his mouth and nose. His vision blackened as hands grabbed him around the waist and started dragging him away from his car, away from tonight’s dinner plans. 

Roman sat on the couch, looking at his phone and waiting for Logan’s text that he was heading home. As the hours ticked by, Roman became increasingly worried. If Logan was staying late, wouldn’t he text? It wasn’t like Logan to miss or forget plans, so what was the hold up? He and Logan had been planning this dinner for weeks, and their reservation was in half an hour! 

Roman bit his thumb, a nervous habit that Logan was trying to get him to stop, and decided to call his boyfriend. Even though Logan was very strict about his rule that he had his phone on silent while working, surely he would pick up, right? 

Roman took a deep breath and pressed the call button. It rang once, twice, and Roman mouthed “please answer, please answer, please answer…”

He answered! 

“Logan! Hey, I was getting worried! Are you staying late?”

“If you want to see him again, you’ll come to number 7 Sanders Street. Be there in an hour or he goes. You will not tell anyone you have received this message, and you will come alone.” 

The voice that replied wasn’t Logan’s, but it was a familiar one nonetheless. 

“You! Dragon Witch! What did you do with him!?” Roman shouted into the phone, already jumping off the couch.

“You’ll have to find out,” she crooned. “Be there. I’m waiting.” 

She hung up the phone and Roman let out a grunt of anger. How could he have been so stupid? He should have protected Logan better, he should have never made so many enemies! 

Logan blinked his eyes, and for a moment thought he was still asleep. He sat alone in a pitch black room. He tried to stand, but found himself tied to a chair, handcuffs on his ankles and hands, the other end attached to the metal chair. He tried to shout for help, but all that came out was a pathetic “mhph!”, the duct tape digging into his lips. 

And to make it truly impossible for him to escape, a rope was wrapped around his torso, tying him to the back of the chair. 

Suddenly a ray of light fell on his face as a door opened and someone walked in. 

Though he had never seen them in person, he knew exactly who just walked in. 

She stepped closer to Logan, dragging a talon across his forehead. When she pulled away, something dripped down the claw- blood. 

She smirked and, without warning, ripped off the tape that served as Logan’s gag. 

“Dragon Witch,” Logan spat through his stinging, swollen lips. 

A grin spread across her face. “Oh, you recognize me! I was sure I had to do some introduction!”   
“Why am I here?” Logan snarled. “Let me go.” 

“Let you go? No, I don’t think I can do that. And as for why you’re here? Well, from what I hear, you’re very smart. So you should be able to figure it out.”

“Wha-” Logan was cut off by her hand covering his mouth- something he was getting very tired of people doing to him. 

Another piece of tape covered his mouth, this one much larger than the last, almost covering his ears that he now realized were not supporting his glasses. 

The Dragon Witch turned around, her cape flourishing behind her. Before she closed the door and left Logan in the dark, she looked over her shoulder and looked at him.    
“Oh, and for your sake, I hope you boytoy comes for you.” 

As the door locked with a click, suddenly everything came into place. 

The odd bruises Roman came back home with. The odd scars Logan saw on Roman’s back. And Logan knew who he was here. 

He was bait for The Prince, the superhero who was also his boyfriend. 

Roman drove, his heart pounding. The only thing he could think of was Logan- how afraid he must be, how angry Logan would be if he found out that Roman, of all people, was a  _ superhero!  _ Roman had planned on telling Logan, honestly! He just… was afraid of what Logan would say! But now Roman drove to 7 Sanders Street with his only fear being that Logan would be hurt. 

He parked the car a block away and climbed up a fire escape. He would enter the building from above, find Logan, and get out, hopefully without confronting her. His cape dragged behind him and his mask was already sweaty from his anxiety for his boyfriend- oh, if he ever saw that damn Dragon Witch, he wouldn’t go easy on her! 

Sparks flew out of Roman’s clenched fist, and he took a deep breath. What was Logan always saying? 

_ Be calm, or else things can go wrong. Anger can figuratively cloud your judgement. _

Right, Roman had to be calm. “Logan, I’m coming,” he whispered. “Just hang on, my love.” 

Roman leapt across buildings, illuminated only by the moonlight, until he was on the roof of number seven. He opened the door that led to the rooftop and began his descent, his only light source a spark of electricity held between his fingers. 

He silently trod through the warehouse, looking for any sign that Logan was here. 

If he was the Dragon Witch, where would he keep his prisoners? He shuddered to think that Logan was a prisoner, but thought where he would be anyways. 

Of course! The most central room at the top story- it would be the most secure room, and surely she would be expecting him to charge in from the front door! 

Roman made his way toward the middle, and listened for any signs of struggle. 

There- a faint noise behind one of the doors! 

Roman closed his hand around the door handle and searched for a sign of life- he was able to find heartbeats after he learned from Logan that every human being gives off a small amount of electricity! 

And there it was! A heartbeat! 

Roman slowly opened the door, his other hand ready to blast electricity at anyone who wasn’t Logan. 

But there, in the center of the room, tied to a metal chair, was Logan, his head slumped to his chest. 

Roman rushed in and knelt beside him. 

“Lo?” He whispered, touching Logan’s cheek. “Lo, it’s me, please look at me!” Roman said tearfully. 

Logan’s eyes fluttered open and then widened in surprise. 

“Lo, I’m going to get you out of here. Nod if you understand. Logan nodded. 

“Okay. Okay, this is going to hurt a bit. I love you so much,” Roman said, peeling the tape off Logan’s mouth and cringing as he saw the extent of Logan’s injuries: a bloody lip, a black eye, and a cut on his forehead as well as a multitude of bruises on his arms and neck. 

“R-Roman, I-”

“Logan, I’m so, so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner-”   
“It's okay, love. We’re going to talk later,” Logan said hoarsely. 

Roman nodded and began untying the rope around Logan’s torso. With the rope gone, Roman saw the next problem. Everything else was metal- the chair, the handcuffs that held Logan down still, and even the floor. 

It was as if the room had been designed to keep Roman from using his powers. And, knowing the Dragon Witch, it probably had. 

Logan noticed his hesitation, because he said, “Roman, what’s wrong?”   
Roman could hear the twinge of fear in his voice. 

“I- I don’t want to hurt you,” Roman hesitated. 

“What can you do?”   
Roman looked away. “I’ve said too much already, and you probably figured out the rest… but I generate electricity, and- and everything here is metal.” 

“Oh.” Was all Logan said. “Well, that explains the static.” 

“Logan! I’m going to hurt you if I use my power, and you’re going to get even more hurt if I leave you here!” Roman was close to full tears now- he couldn’t see a good solution! 

Logan thought for a minute. “Take my shoes off.”   
“W-what?” That was not what Roman was expecting to hear. 

“Take my shoes off,” Logan repeated. “My socks, too. Then I need to put my feet on the floor, and then any electricity you use will be conducted by the metal and away from me.”

“Okay. Okay, Lo, I swear I am going to get you out of here. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, Roman. Now stop wasting time and do it.”

Roman did as instructed and looked to Logan. 

“Don’t tell me when you do it, I need to be relaxed. Now come on, Ro,” Logan closed his eyes as Roman put his hands on the cuffs, ready to spark. 

Concentrating on the cuffs, Roman pictured electricity running through the chains to the locking mechanism, forcing the pins to open. And with a click, the locks around Logan’s wrists sprung open. 

Logan stood from the chair, though his ankles were still bound. 

“One more, Lo,” Roman crouched, putting his hands on the other set of cuffs, and with another click, the cuffs fell off. 

“Can you stand?” Roman asked, holding out a hand.

“I think so-“ Logan got to his feet but collapsed with a quiet shriek.

“What’s wrong?”

“My- my knee-“

“That’s okay, I’ll carry you out of here if I have to,” Roman said. 

“Ro-” Logan was cut off by a shriek. 

“You!” Roman turned around to face the Dragon WItch. “You did this to him!” 

Logan, his knee still injured, stumbled back into the chair as he watched the confrontation with a mixture of fear and awe. How could he be so lucky to be in love with someone who was so fearless? Who would face injury or death to protect him? 

The Dragon Witch unfurled her leathery black wings as Roman’s hands crackled with electricity. 

Roman took a step backwards and put himself in front of Logan, ready to Leo in front of anything aimed at his boyfriend, his love, at the nerdy librarian he was so lucky to have seen that night….

Her wings flapped, a gust of wind blowing Logan’s hair in his eyes. Her taloned fingers began to move in a circle, black mist sprouting from around her. 

Then, before Logan could react to the burst of light shooting from the Dragon Witch, he was being thrown over Roman’s shoulder. 

Roman sprinted out of the small room, the Dragon Witch right behind them. Roman ran up the stairs the way he had come, but all too late he realized the flaw in his plan.

He wouldn’t be able to jump around the rooftops and carry Logan at the same time. 

Logan saw his hesitation, and, as Logan was prone to do, came up with a plan.    
“Roman. The authorities, while utterly useless, always come to the fights they think are going to cause collateral or infrastructural damage, right?”   
“Yeah, but I don’t see what that has to do with getting you out of here!” Roman shouted back, still running. 

“It means you need to put me down and fight her! Then the police will come and take me to the hospital or something! I’ll say I got in the way of her plan or something, so she took me to this warehouse and then you saved me!”

Roman realized that Logan was right, as he usually was. 

“You might get hurt!”    
Roman had reached the rooftop, the Dragon Witch still thundering after them. 

“I know. But that’s a risk we have to take if we want to get out of here,” Logan explained, cupping Roman’s cheek as he was set down by some discarded wooden pallets. 

Roman turned to face the witch as she climbed up to meet them. 

“Dragon Witch,” Roman said with more anger than Logan had ever heard. “You hurt him. You  _ will  _ pay for this!”

“Will I, now?”    
She lunged at Roman, the black mist gathering again. A bolt of electricity shot out of Roman’s palm, striking her in the wing. She howled in pain, forcing Logan to clamp his hands over his ears. He watched with a morbid fascination as flurries of blows were exchanged, each landing hits on the other. 

Roman’s fist connected with her shoulder while her talons scratched his arm, blood dripping onto the concrete roof. Angling himself into a sitting position behind the pallets, he clenched his jaw as he heard sirens approaching from below. 

“Hey! Up here! Help!” Logan shouted, peering over the edge and waving his hands. A firefighter looked up in horror and began to run inside while another started to set up a ladder. The Dragon Witch looked over and let out a yell of fury. As Roman, unaware, readied another bolt, the witch dove in front of Logan just as Roman let the bolt go. 

Logan couldn’t move, only seeing it come towards him. The white hot energy crackled through the air as it pummeled toward Logan. 

It hit him square in the chest, the electricity spreading out through his arms and legs. The tingling sensation spread until he was numb all over and his eyes closed, but not before seeing Roman’s screaming face. 

***

Logan woke in a hospital bed, IV tubes and heart monitors and other medical equipment in and on him. 

The first thing he registered was the beeping, and not a moment later a group of nurses came in. The next hour was a blur of activity, of being asked questions like what did he remember (he was on the rooftop, watching the fight), who’s the president (that orange asshole, but not for long!), and who he wanted to see. 

The last question was the only one he truly paid attention to. 

“Roman,” he said. “I want to see Roman.” 

A minute- or perhaps an hour- later, a nurse came in, followed by Roman, red eyed and disheveled looking. 

Roman gasped and ran to his side. 

“Logan, I-”

“Ro. Roman, I love you so much. C’mere,” Logan put his hand over Roman’s.

“Logan, Logan! I thought I lost you, and I couldn’t live with myself if I had. It would have been my fault, and I love you too much to ever be able to let go. Starshine, I love you so, so much. I love you more than there are stars in the sky.”   
Roman began crying again, and Logan put a hand on his face to wipe away the tears. 

“It’s not your fault, Love. Please don’t blame yourself.”

“But Logan, I hurt you!” 

“No, no you didn’t. You  _ saved  _ me, Roman. If you hadn’t come, I would still be tied up in that dark room, and I wouldn’t know where you are. But I’m here with you, and that’s what matters to me. Now stand up and kiss me, you sap.”

Roman knelt over the hospital bed and met Logan’s chapped lips. Never had he been so glad that he was kissing his boyfriend, his Starshine, the love of his life. 

And in that moment, Roman resolved that nothing, _ nothing _ would ever lay a hand to hurt Logan ever again. 

And in that moment, Logan knew that Roman would do anything for him, and he would do anything for Roman. 

“I love you so much,” they murmured against each others’ lips. 


End file.
